Megaman Axcess
by anime1lover
Summary: It's been a long time since Dr. Hikari's seen this face she misses him very much and the only she feels she can is if she takes Lan and his mom out of the picture. Plus there was someone close to lan that holds the key to this new battle and much more.


Megaman Axcess 

Fanfic

Title: A New Light

(Hey guys it's me animelover. I am giving you my first Megaman fanfic ever. So please be kind, be honest and kind. I want to see how it will fare with you guys. I love Megaman it is a really good show to me. So no flames please. So here it is.)

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Megaman series characters, however I do own my characters. I also do not own the show, again however I do own this story plot. So please no flames thank you very much. And always enjoy, plus at the end of the story would you please read and review. Thank you again.

Note to all: Oh yah I thought this might be kool if I even made up a special intro music to this story so please enjoy and again no flames thanks.

Preview: This time on Megaman a new enemy has appeared and they have big plans instore for our friends. Also Megaman finally gets the courage to talk to Roll on a "I love you" scale and so is Lan to Roll. Old friends go and stay, plus new ones come in on the scene. Lan isabout to find out the meaning behind "Some things are best forgotten". So join me on a new excitting episode of Megaman Axcess!

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Intro: song is my own called:

A New

You smile differently than you use to at me You smile so heavenly You dream of dreams so beyond reality You dream of dreams so beauitfully Ohhhhh

A new light above us Is all I can see A new life within us Is begining to breath Ohhhhh

You wave at me so energeticly You wave at me so beautifully You dance with me on clouds of dreams You dance with me on my heart Ohhhhh

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ch: 1: A new power

Lan was late for Maylou's 18th birthday party he was really late. Reason being he just got back from a Net Saivor's mission. He was blading, in hopes to get there on time when he only had five minutes left until Maylou got home from work. They were all hoping to give her a big surprise you welcome when she enters through her front door. So Lan finally got there with only seconds to spare came in dashing through the back door. He was pulled down behind the couch by Mr. Famous and his dad. They quickly turned off all the lights and remained quite until Maylou came in and shuts the door behind her. Then everyone jumps on when she turns on the lights and says "Surprise! Happy birthday Maylou!" Maylou screamed while dropping her purse on the floor. Lan ran over to her (note to all he did take off his blades so now he is in his socks only.) and gave her a great big hug. All their friends were there starting the list of them was Chod, next was Dex, then Tori, also Tai, plus Mr. Match and his friends.

(Lans pov) I starred at Maylou and for some odd reason I just now noticed how beautiflu she truely was and how much she had really grown up over these eight years. I just wanna tell her how I feel about but I know that will be too hard.  
(Lans pov ends)

Suddenly the lights started exploding sending sparks every where causing things to catch on fire. Lan looked at Megaman who nodded his head then Lan looked everyone else who also nodded their heads then they all said "Jack in!"

Lan "Megaman!"

Maylou "Roll!"

Chaud "Protoman!"

Tori "Iceman!"

Tai "Glidesman!"

Dex "Gutsman!"

Mr. Match "Torchman!"

Mr. Higgsfee "Numberman!"

Mrs. Higgsfee (a.k.a. use to be known as Miss Mari she is now married to our dorky friend.) "Aid!"

After everyone jacked in the demensional barriers started popping up around the building everyone again nodded their heads and said "Cross Fusion!" They all stood their waiting to see the enemy but instead they saw...nothing.

Lan/Megaman "Ummmm...wasn't somebody suppose to be like attacking us right now?"

Maylou/Roll did a scan real quick then she turned to him and said back "My scanners can't pick up anything on their radars sorry."

Suddenly Dex/Gutsman got shot from behind sending him flying across the ground.  
He landed right in front of the others he groaned in pain as Maylou/Roll and Lan/Megaman helped him to his feet they were surrounded by smoke, but when it cleared there stood a group of not so nice-looking people glaring at them. One wore a big black with blue striped cape. That was ovbiously the leader because they signaled the others to form a circle around Megaman/Lan's group. Then the cape figure spoke up.

Unknown "My my, what do we have here? A bunch of medeling ediots." (insane laughter)

Lan/Megaman "What do you want?"

Unknown "Oh to finally rid the world of the heroes of this retged planet...Oh and to also find the key to crossing over."

Lan/Megaman "What! Do you mean there is a way for net nabies to cross over into the real world?"

Unknown "Yes and I just have to destroy you and get you out of my way in order to finally get after...after loosing it all those years ago to those destiney for saken Net agents...Oh...oh they are...so...so going to pay." (more intense insane laughter)

Everyone except for Unknown and unknown's gang "What!"

Then suddenly the unknown figure threw of its cape to reveal it was a woman net navie. She was as tall as Megaman and roll, she had long ninja black hair, dark green eyes, and ninja suit with a sword in its heath hung on her shoulders. The other navies were a guy who looked alot like Robbin Hood except he had eye patches on both eyes and no hair except for a small ponytail on the back on his head. Next, was two girls standing really close to eachother the first one looked like a cat and the other had stars all over her body. Then, there is a girl with a joker suit on and a joker hat that covered most of her face. Next, was a guy with fire works all over him and an insane clown face with smile on him. Then there was a guy who looked a lot like protoman except for the following facts:(1) he had no mask, (2) he had wings, (3) he had longer silver white hair, and (4) he had purple eyes. Last, was a guy who looked like a demon with red and black wings plus horns and a demon tail. Megaman/Lan looked at his friends then he looked back at the Unknowns and said:

Megaman/Lan "Who are you guys? And what do you want?"

Unknown (leader the ninja lady) "We came for our prize and you guys are standing in our way so I need to destroy you inorder to move on, ok?"

Meganman/Lan "By the way what is your name and you guys also?"

Unknown (leader) "My name is Darkflower."

(joker girl) "My name is Blindsmile."

(clown with ammo/ or as we know it a shit load of fire works.) "My name is Psycoman and I always like to say this at parties "Have a blast!"."

(cat girl and star girl) (cat girl 1st then star girl)

"My name kitty kitty is Minc. rerown kitty kitty."

(shly and quietly) "My name is Zinc."

(cat girl Minc and star girl Zinc, ok?)

(Next went our Robbin Hood look-alike) "I say my name is Arrowman and I always get a bullseye or as I say right on target."

(Protomans' rival in beauty (joking, ok?) ) "My name is Angelman."

(Last, but not least our personal Hellboy not) "My name is Hellman...and I like to say We going to have one hell of party!"

Megaman/Lan "But why do you have to destroy us?"

Darkflower "Oh you would never be able to understand how much you alone Lan are in my way."

Lan/Megaman "What do you mean by that?"

Darkflower "Oh, you'll find out in due time." "Now my army of darkness go attack them!"

Everyone scattered as Darkflower and her gang ran towards them. Gutsman fought with Arrowman while Roll/Maylou and Megaman/Lan went against Darkflower.Chaud/Protoman went against Angelman while Iceman went against Blindsmile. Glidesman went against Minc while Numberman went against Zinc. Aid went against Psycoman and finally Torchman went against Hellman. Rush and Lans' dad stood off to the side to avoid danger. Gutsman kept on getting hit in the back by Arrowmans' arrows in turn sent him flying across the field. Protoman was having a fit fighting against Angelman with his remarks. Iceman was having a hard time putting the joker on thin ice. Glidesman couldn't get close enough to put the cat back into the bag. Numbeman couldn't count how many times he had been hit by Zincs's "Star whip and Star shower". Aid had a hard time protecting and helping the others while fighting against Psycoman. Torchman was having a hard time putting the lights out on Hellman. It was getting harder for all of them ecspecially for Megaman/Lan and Roll/Maylou they were getting the living shit beat out of them by Darkflower. Suddenly she spotted Lans' dad she threw Megaman/Lan and Roll/Maylou out of the way. She ran over to him and said happily:

Darkflower "Do remember it's me? The one you know?"

Lans' Dad looked at her like she was crazy then she pulled out her sword and held it up to his face then she said:

Darkflower "I will make you remember me or else you shall die along with the rest of these heevens."

Lans' Dad "I'm sorry, but I do not remember you at all, sorry again."

Darkflower stumbled backwards while tears flooded from her eyes and her she screamed. Then she growled out in a fierce tone:

Darkflower "Kill them all leave him here for me, got it!"

Everyone in her group nodded thier heads then continue to attack thier opponets. Darkflower raised her sword above her head and then she called out:

Darkflower "Black rose death strike!"

Suddenly her blade started glowing an erie dark black glow around the blade. Then she jumped into the air and went for the kill. Megaman and Roll both went and blocked the attack.  
That sent Darkflower flying back abit and into a beam. She got back up for another attack to only be stopped once again by Megaman and Roll. This time Darkflower changed her blade into a longer version of it's self and she sliced Megaman across the stomach and Roll across the back. They landed on the ground by each other with a loud thud. Darkflower then snaped her blade into and made it form two seperate dager blades in her hands. She jumped into the air at the while crossing her arms then when she came in for the attack to land the final blow she flipped the blade until it was facing downwards at them. Right at the last second Megaman rolled on top of Roll and took a double hit in the back. Suddenly both Roll/Maylou and Megaman/Lan reversed from crossfusion and all of them noticed Lan was bleeding badly.  
Maylou ran over to him and held him to her. They also noticed Megaman was loosing data slowly, but surely. Darkflower burst out laughing then she said:

Darkflower "Oh how sad I accidently hurt a human, my bad.  
(hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha)"

Everyone glared at her and her group as they started walking away. The moment they disappeared everyone breathed a sigh or relief and Aid went around helping everyone heal. Then they all got ready to log out and get Lan to the hospital, but before they had time to do anything really Darkflower came back and said to them:

Darkflower came back and said I just have to watch the human die and kill off his net navie. It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't. (insane laughter)"

Darkflower pulled out her dark rose blade and charge at Megaman, but Roll got in the way. Suddenly in a flash of white light Megaman and Roll were lifted into the air. A blue orb or light emerged from Megaman and a pink one emerged from Roll then they came together to form a purple orb of light. Then the orb started growing in size until it was about the size of Megaman and Roll. Then it started to digitalize into a person or technically a navie person. She was had an outfit alot like a Roll's, but also like a girl knights. The colors were pink, red, orange,blue,  
blue-green/teal, black, and yellow. She had yellow sashes coming from her helmet that were a see-through yellow material. Also she had a soilder like uniform skirt along with angel wings on her shoulder plates. Last but certainly not least she had long silver/white hair. She stood there for a few seconds before opening her eyes to reveal that they were a deep shade of pink. Protoman upon seeing her instantly started blushing and Iceman noticed this and in doing so asked him:

Iceman "What was that?"

Protoman quickly shook it away and said "Nothing."

Iceman "Oh whatever."

Darkflower saw her and suddenly froze then she said after shaking herself out or her little trance:

Darkflower "This isn't going to stop me, ha!"

Suddenly the new girl made two cannons appear on each of her arms and then she slammed them together to form a kick-ass super cannon. It was as big as five feet and nine inches wide and it was 20 feet long. She charges it up while calling out:

Unknown "Super cannon fire!"

It fires a bright red beam at Darkflower sending her a great distance. There was a larger crater where Darkflower use to stand. It was about 34 yards wide in diameter. Darkflower got up from where she landed and shakingly said:

Darkflower "I must...must retreat for now."

She fades away into a dark purple and black portal. Meanwhile before anyone could ask the girl who she was she disappeared and fade into data.

Megaman "I guess it was a one time only thing."

Roll "Probaily, now lets log out and get Lan to the hospital fast."

They did and instantly took Lan to the hospital to get some stitches and time to heal. They talked for awhile about random stuff nothing in general. Suddenly Lans' dad walked in and noticed all the navies hooked up to a computer just hanging out at Net city. He looked at Rolls'  
pet case to see a symbol blinking on the top right hand corner of the screen. It was the symbol for a pregnant woman. He looks towards Maylou who was talking to Lan was laying on his stomach with his head resting on his arms. He walked over to Maylou and sat beside her in a chair then he said:

Mr. Hikari "Maylou?"

Maylou "Yes Mr. Hikari?"

Mr.Hikari "Did you know your net navie was pregnant, by any chance?"

Maylou gasped and said "No why is she?"

(End) This is just getting nuts.


End file.
